The present disclosure relates to a device for supporting a patient, such as a mattress. In particular, the present disclosure relates to patient supports appropriate for use in hospitals, acute care facilities, and other patient care environments. Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to pressure relief support surfaces, or patient support surfaces that are configured to accommodate and operate with a variety of sizes and styles of beds, bed frames, and patient types.